


Best Thing

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: A quiet evening, happy conversations and news that rock his world





	Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
I was scrolling for ideas, and stumbled upon the line of "I killed Mufasa", which in itself is amazing, but it sparked my interest so... I gave it a go :D  
Enjoy! <3

The soft light of the lamp in the corner of their living room was illuminating the pages of the book he was reading, resting comfortably on the couch with a glass of wine by his side. He was waiting for his wife to come back from work, ready to tend to any of her needs. He would never suspect himself to be such a caring man, but ever since he met Claire, he found himself longing to make her smile, to see her body relax, to see her face melt in pleasure. And now, he had one more reason to spoil her.

Ever since they found out she was pregnant, he started treating her with special care. His touch got gentler, his demeanor towards her even softer. At first she found it adorable, but after a while, when he refused to hug her tightly or treat her like she wanted in bedroom, she got frustrated. She sat him down on their bed, told him that she was not made of glass, and that she would survive if he was a little rough with her. And then she straddled him, pulled him in for a heated kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Needless to say, he wasn’t so careful with her after that night.

Now, five months pregnant, she was showing more and more with every day that passed. Other doctors, nurses and their patients all talked to her, excited for another Ramsey to meet the world. Naveen was the first one to find out, and he couldn’t hide his excitement. He even shed a tear or two. And then her friends, her family and, eventually, he decided to tell his parents. Truth be told, it was her idea, and it was her that nagged him about it until he relented, because he just couldn’t say no to her. In the end, he was glad she persuaded him to do it, a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

If Claire had to be honest, the moment she told Ethan she was pregnant is one of her favorite memories of him. She wasn’t sure how he would react, because she still had his words in the back of her head, back when he let her test his brain. All that was gone when she saw him smiling like a fool, a few tears falling from his eyes as he gathered her into his arms, spinning them a few times. Her laughter was filling the air, and when he stopped and let her back onto the floor, he fell to his knees and moved her shirt out of the way, kissing her stomach.

Ethan heard the lock in the door turn, and seconds later he saw his wife. She was clearly focused on something, deep in thoughts, but the moment she looked at him, a wide grin appeared on her face.

“Hi.” She breathed, taking in the sight of her husband in complete tranquility and silence of their home.

“Hello, love. How are you two today?” he asked, placing his book on the table, not moving from his position.

She shook her head, laying on top of him sideways. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I’m okay. My back hurts a little, but overall, it’s nothing much. How about you?”

“It’s been a long day, because I was away from you.”

“Careful, Doctor Ramsey, keep on saying things like that and I’ll start thinking that I turned you into a big softie.”

“Only for you, Doctor Ramsey.” He laughed, his posture shaking.

They were laying on the couch in comfortable silence, when she suddenly turned in his arms, her mouth directly by his ear, her breath hot against his skin.

“Ethan?” she asked innocently, a spark of mischief coloring her voice.

“Yes?” he replied, his eyebrow raising suspiciously.

_“I killed Mufasa.”_

She was deadly serious when she spoke those words. Maybe that was the thing that stunned him the most about the whole situation. He knew what the line meant, he knew it was from a Disney movie. When she found out they were going to be parents, and when she found out he hasn’t watched Disney movies, she insisted on catching him up to speed with it. That way, he was familiar with most of them, enjoying some of them, and absolutely in love with a few of them. The Lion King was one of those favorites of them, both in love with it for multiple reasons.

“Claire, I love you, but you lost me here.” He muttered, and she started laughing, the sound filling the air around them to the brim, pulling on the corners of his mouth, twisting his lips into a smile.

“I didn’t mean anything by it exactly, I mostly wanted to make you happy and smile. Did it work?”

His grin grew wider on his face as she leaned back to look at him.

“Judge for yourself, my dear wife. Am I happy?” she nodded, her smile mirroring his own as she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back, moaning softly as she moved to straddle him, pinning his hands to his sides.

“It seems to me, my dear husband, that I have you wrapped around my little finger.”

“I have to agree…” he murmured as he trailed a line of kisses down her neck, drawing a groan from her.

“Well, it seems that us, Ramsey women, are bound to have that control over you. You just can’t say no to us. Not to me, not to our daughter.” She kissed him quickly before standing up, casually walking to the kitchen counter, making herself a cup of tea.

“Wait, what? A daughter? Did you…” he jumped from the couch, waking hurriedly to her side, placing his hands on her hips and turning her to face him. She nodded with sparkles in her eyes as she saw his eyes water.

“I had an ultrasound today. I wanted you to be there, but you were stressed and busy, I thought I’d surprise you.”

He embraced her placing one hand on her stomach, kissing her cheek tenderly. He was overwhelmed with emotions, his insecurities rising to the surface. He was scared of what kind of father he would be when he found out Claire was pregnant, but now, knowing that they were having a little girl, he was even more nervous. What could he possibly know about raising a daughter? But when he looked into Claire’s eyes, all his worries faded away. He felt like he could do anything, as long as he had her by his side.

_“You two are the best thing that ever happened to me.”_ He whispered as he pulled her to the living room, swaying from side to side to the gentle beat of the music in the background, dancing their night away.


End file.
